USS Voyager personnel
of Voyager in 2377.]] An starship such as normally has a complement of approximately 150 crew. During the tumultuous voyage to and through the Delta Quadrant, many were lost. But there were also several new crewmembers taken on, first from Chakotay's Maquis and the Ocampa sector, and later from the Borg and the . In 2371, the Voyager had a crew complement of 141, whereas in 2377 the number went to 146. ( ) In 2373, Vorik stated that 73 of the crew members were male. ( ) Crew manifest :Some names have notations as to where each crewperson joined ''Voyager. All the Maquis crewmen had provisional Starfleet ranks. See also * Unnamed crewmembers 0-9 *Seven Of Nine (Astrometrics, former Borg drone) A *Crewman Lydia Anderson *Lieutenant Andrews (security) *Lieutenant Arkinson *Ensign Ashmore (engineering) *Lieutenant Ayala (Maquis, relief conn) *Azan (civilian, former Borg drone, 2376-2377) B *Ensign Lyndsay Ballard (engineering, 2371-2373 KIA) *Lieutenant Reginald Barclay (hologram) *Commander J. Bartlett (KIA) *Lieutenant Walter Baxter *Ensign Pablo Baytart (relief conn) *Crewman Kurt Bendera (Maquis, engineering, 2371-2372 KIA) *Ensign Bennet (relief conn, 2371-2372 KIA) *Crewman Biddle *Ensign Blain *Crewman Boylan (engineering) *Ensign Freddy Bristow *Ensign Doug Bronowski (airponics bay) *Ensign Brooks *Ensign Daniel Byrd (in an alternate timeline) C * Zayra Cabot * Valerie Canamar *Lieutenant Joseph Carey (assistant engineer, 2371-2377 KIA) *Crewman Carlson (Maquis, 2371-2378) *Lieutenant Commander Cavit (XO, KIA 2371) *Commander Chakotay (Maquis, XO) *Lieutenant William Chapman * Ed Charnock * Jay Chattaway *Crewman Chell (Maquis) *John Chichester * Ian Christenberry * Richard Chronister *Ensign Claudia Craig (KIA) *Ensign Culhane (relief conn) D *Crewman Kenneth Dalby (Maquis) * Dick D'Angelo *Crewman Frank Darwin (2371-2372 KIA) *Crewman Jenny Delaney (astrometrics) *Crewman Megan Delaney (astrometrics) *Crewman Dell (engineering) *The Doctor (EMH Chief Medical Officer) *Crewman Dorado * Louise Dorton *Crewman Doyle (Maquis) *Lieutenant Peter Durst (security, KIA 2371) E *Crewman Emmanuel F *Ensign Farley * Lieutenant Kristine Fernandez *Crewman Fitzpatrick *Crewman Foster G *Ensign Gallagher *Crewman Gennaro *Crewman Gerron (Maquis, 2371-2378) *Crewman Gibson *Crewman Marla Gilmore (''Equinox'' crewmember, (2376-) *Ensign Golwat *Crewman Grimes (relief conn) H *Crewman Hamilton *Lieutenant Hargrove *Ensign Harper *Crewman Mortimer Harren *Crewman Henard *Crewman Mariah Henley (Maquis, 2371-2378) *Ensign Hickman (astrometrics) *Ensign Hogan (Maquis, 2371-2372 KIA) I *Icheb (civilian, former Borg drone, 2376-2378) J *Crewman Jackson (Maquis) *Captain Kathryn Janeway (CO, 2371-2378) *Crewman Jarvin (Maquis) *Crewman Jarvis (security) *Ensign Jenkins (relief conn) *Ensign Ahni Jetal (2371-2373, KIA) *Crewman Michael Jonas (Maquis, 2371-2372 KIA) *Crewman Jones *Crewman Jor (Maquis, engineering) *Ensign Jarot K *Ensign Kaplan *Ensign Marie Kaplan (2371-2373 KIA) *Kes (Hydroponics bay, civilian picked up at Ocampa, 2371-2374) *Ensign Harry Kim (operations officer, 2371-2378) *Ensign Kyoto L *Ensign Lang (security) *Crewman Timothy Lang (operations, KIA) *Crewman Larson *Crewman Noah Lessing (Equinox cremmember, 2376-) *Crewman Lewis *Lieutenant J. Lyman (KIA) M *Ensign Mannus *Marika Wilkarah (former Borg drone) *Ensign Martin (2371-2373 KIA) *Crewman MacAlister *Ensign Macormak *Lieutenant Commander L. McGarry (KIA) *Crewman William McKenzie *Crewman McMann *Crewman Mendez (engineering) *Mezoti (civilian, former Borg drone, 2376-2377) *Crewman Mitchell *Ensign Molina (engineering) *Crewman James Morrow (Equinox crewmember, 2376-) *Ensign Mulcahey (engineering) *Ensign Murphy (science) *Ensign Murphy (security) N *Neelix (head chef/ambassador to the Delta Quadrant/chief morale officer, civilian picked up near Ocampa, 2371-2377) *Lieutenant Susan Nicoletti (engineering) *Crewman Kashimuro Nozawa O *Crewman O'Donnell (Maquis, 2371-2377) *One (briefly, 2375, KIA) *David Orlando P *Lieutenant Junior Grade Tom Paris (reactivated commission, conn) *Miral Paris (civilian, born 2377) *Ensign Michael Parsons (security) *Crewman Sandra Peterson *Crewman Jerry Platt *Crewman Amanda Porter Q *Q (Junior) (briefly, 2377) *Quinn (briefly, 2372, KIA) *Charlie Quizzlink R *Pierre Rahn *Rebi (civilian, 2376-2377 former Borg drone) *Tony Reynolds *Barbara Ries *Crewman Robertson *Keith Rockefeller *Crewman Rogers *Ensign Rollins *Evelyn Romtau *George Rosa *Abraham Rowski *Lieutenant Russell *Ensign Ryson S *Christopher Sarion *Henri Scheimer *John Schoolcraft *Lieutenant S. Seaborn (KIA) *Michael Sendine *Ensign Seska (Maquis/Cardassian spy, engineering, defected to the Kazon 2371) *Ikoya Seuphon *Seven of Nine (astrometrics, former Borg drone, 2374-) *Ensign Renlay Sharr *Hindaki Shibunawa *India Shigihaha *Leo Simia * Lieutenant Alan Sims *Ani Sihnbine *Crewman Brian Sofin (Equinox crewman, 2376-) *Lieutenant Stadi (conn, KIA 2371) * David Stipes * Michael Stradling *Ensign Strickler *Lieutenant Lon Suder (Maquis, engineering, 2371-2373 KIA) * Ron Surma *Crewman Swift *Ensign Swinn T *Ensign Tabor (Maquis, 2371-) *Crewman Tal Celes (astrometrics) *Crewman Angelo Tassoni (Equinox crewman, 2376-) *Crewman William Telfer *Crewman Thompson *Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres (Maquis, chief engineer, 2371-2378) *Ensign Trumari *Lieutenant Tuvix (security chief / chief tactical officer / chief morale officer / head chef, briefly, 2372, KIA) *Lieutenant Commander Tuvok (security chief / chief tactical officer, 2371-2378) U *Crewman U'Lanai V *Ensign Vorik (engineering) W *Lieutenant Weiss *Crewman White *Ensign Samantha Wildman (sciences, 2371-2378) *Naomi Wildman (civilian, born 2372) Y *Crewman Yosa (Maquis, engineering 2371-2378) *Ensign Charles Young (KIA) Z *Lieutenant Commander T. Ziegler (KIA) Unnamed personnel *[[Unnamed USS Voyager personnel|Unnamed USS Voyager personnel]] Other personnel The following personnel were recorded in crew manifests as being assigned to Voyager, but some did not seem to have accompanied the ship to the Delta Quadrant. :As most of them are also listed on the dedication plaques of the [[USS Voyager dedication plaque|USS ''Voyager]], [[Enterprise dedication plaque|USS Enterprise-E]] and [[USS Prometheus dedication plaque|USS Prometheus]], they may have been assigned temporarily aboard, before the ship was stranded in the Delta Quadrant - during the ship's construction or tests phase for example.'' * Commander Rick Berman * Commander Brannon Braga * Joe Chess * Dan Curry * Lieutenant Commander Merri Howard * Lieutenant Commander Richard James * Lieutenant Commander Peter Lauritson * Lieutenant Commander David Livingston * Jim Mees * Ronald B. Moore * Lieutenant Commander Michael Piller * Commander Jeri Taylor * Lieutenant Commander Brad Yacobian * Ensign Michael Demeritt * Jon Djanrelian * Ensign Wendy Drapanas * Ensign Jerry Fleck * Ensign Arlene Fukai * Lieutenant Cosmo Genovese * Junie Lowry Johnson * Dennis Madalone * Jim Magdaleno * Dennis McCarthy * Scott McKnight * Tom Moore * Ensign John Nesterowicz * Lieutenant Diane Overdiek * Lieutenant David Rossi * Lieutenant Sandra Sena * Lieutenant Suzi Shimizu * Ensign Adele Simmons * Lieutenant Al Smutko * Ensign Rick Sternbach * Mark Stimson USS Voyager personnel de:Liste der Crew der USS Voyager fr:Personnel de l'USS Voyager nl:USS Voyager personeel pl:Załoga USS Voyager